The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Over the course of this growth, functional density of the devices has generally increased by the device feature size. Capacitors are key components commonly used in semiconductor integrated circuits. The capacitance of capacitors may be influenced when the areas of the capacitors are decreased. The scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency, lower costs, and/or improving performance. Such scaling down has also increased the complexities of processing and manufacturing ICs. For these advances to be realized, developments in IC (for example, capacitor) fabrication are needed.